


Scars

by J_33



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3222032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_33/pseuds/J_33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From afar one would think that Natasha Romanoff was flawless.  She can kill a man with a look, and she can make you fall in love the same way.  She seemed like the perfect woman; beautiful, strong, and fearless, but Steve Rogers knew better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to get back into the writing groove, so please enjoy this fic! My first one of 2015!!

From afar one would think that Natasha Romanoff was flawless. She can kill a man with a look, and she can make you fall in love the same way. She seemed like the perfect woman; beautiful, strong, and fearless, but Steve Rogers knew better.

It was after a mission. They were on the helicarrier flying back to SHIELD. Her red hair was damp, with signs of the curls she tried so hard to hide these days. She was dressed in a white t-shirt, on top of dark jeans. Natasha picked up the coffee pot, and when she bent her right arm to pour it, he saw it. A small scar on her elbow. It was faded, and probably years old, but Steve couldn’t help but stare. He always saw Natasha as invincible, but maybe only the idea of her was.

“Fell off my bike when I was seven. Parents say they won’t let go, and before I knew it, I was hugging pavement,” she said, still pouring the coffee. 

Steve looked away embarrassed. He had to work on being more subtle.

“Don’t worry, it’s one of the good memories. Want a cup?” she asked, and like that, it was like the scar disappeared, but he doubted that was her only one.

*** 

Weeks later Steve found himself sitting in the hospital waiting room. Natasha had been stabbed in the leg during an interrogation. He seriously hated the way she did her job; playing the victim, when really she was running the show the whole time. She made him almost miss the simplicity of war back in the day.

He knew the wound wasn’t fatal, but he couldn’t help but feel worried. Natasha was perfectly capable of taking care of herself, but recently he found himself excited to see her, and talk to her whether she was teasing him about his age, love life, or whatever the grand topic of the day was. 

His thoughts were interrupted when the doctor came out. “She’s going to need some stiches, and she’ll be on crutches for about a week, but she’s a strong one. Didn’t even ask for pain pills,” the man in the long white coat said. 

Steve said his thanks, and was then led into a bright room. There he saw Natasha laying on the hospital bed with her leg propped up on pillows. “How you doing?” Steve asked, pointing to her leg.

“I’ll take a scar over death any day,” she said, but he could sense the tiredness in her face.

“Doctor said you’ll be on crutches for a week or two,” Steve said.

“Quit the small talk, and just tell me that you were worried,” she said with that smirk he knew too well.

“I wasn’t worried,” he said back quickly.

“You’re a bad lair, Cap,” she said back.

“Don’t make me tell them to sedate you,” he said, and they both laughed.

*** 

They were undercover, posing as newlywed somewhere in Venice. Tonight was the last night of the operation, before they bombarded the human trafficking ring in the morning. How is it that the most beautiful places can possess the ugliest secrets?

There was only one bed, and rather then one of them take the floor, even though Steve offered multiple times, Natasha convinced him that it would just be better for both of them to sleep in the same bed.

Her back was facing him, as she took off her blouse, and threw on one of his oversized t-shirt. Before he could glance away, Steve noticed a long scar, starting at her shoulder, and going down to her hip.

“Really bad mission,” she said emotionless, like she could sense him looking at the scar. 

“What happened?” he asked, as she crawled into bed.

“Budapest happened,” she said before rolling over, and closing her eyes.

The room was silent after that, and soon enough, Steve slid into bed next to her. Natasha made sure not to hog the covers, if he didn’t snore. 

*** 

Fury was dead, and SHIELD was bad, and Steve was so confused. The thumb drive held the answers he was looking for, if only he knew how to access them.

His heart almost stopped when it was missing from the vending machine, at least until he heard the popping of bubble gum behind him. He shoved Natasha into the nearest room, scared to death that she wasn’t on his side. Then she told him that she knew who killed Fury. A man by the name of the Winter Soldier did it. She lifted up her shirt to show him a nasty scar from being shot, as evidence. 

It was angrier than the other scars, more recent, but still in the past. With the sharp, pink outline of the scar, he could almost picture the bullet ripping through her abdomen. 

“Bye-bye bikinis,” she said.

“Yeah, I bet you look terrible,” he shot back.

In the back of his mind, he was thanking God for her being one of the good guys, but he would never say that out loud. They had a ghost to find.

*** 

She looked different. Her hair was shorter, her eyes were greener, and she looked tired. 

“It’s been awhile,” she said, in the same voice that he could recognized no matter the years that have passed.

“Have you found new covers?” he asked.

“Have you found your friend?” she asked back.

They were sitting on a park bench, on some street in Paris. Everything around them was going so slow, despite the chaos they have both endured since the fall of SHIELD, and the rise of Hydra. Snow was lightly falling from the sky, but she didn’t seem to mind.

“I take it time isn’t on either of our sides,” Steve said, and she laughed. “What’s so funny?”

“It’s just weird hearing you talk about time when you’re like a hundred years old,” she said.

“I definitely haven’t missed that,” he said.

She placed her hand over his that was rested on top of the bench. Her hand was cold, but he suddenly felt a spark of warmth come over him. “I’m just going to spit it out because I know how terrible you are with words, but I’ve missed you,” she said.

“I’ve missed you too,” he said, and then it seemed like their faces were close, really close, and he was staring at her lips. 

With her hand still atop his, he moved his other one to brush a strand of hair behind her ear. While doing that he felt the rough surface of a scar behind her ear, but when he touched it, she flinched.

“Let me guess, a bike riding accident?” he said.

“Something like that,” she said, and he decided it was best not to pry.

“Scars remind us where we’ve been,” he stated.

“Well what if I want to be with you?” she said.

“Then I definitely won’t protest,” he said, and before he knew it, her lips were on his, and he wasn’t thinking about the scar on her elbow, stomach, back, and everywhere else.

Steve was just thinking about her, this moment, and for once he was thinking of the future. Even though the super soldier serum enabled him from getting scars, Natasha Romanoff was definitely leaving one on his heart, and he was more than glad that scars were permanent.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr: @egg-of-ultron to request any prompts or future fics! Thanks for all the support and leave your reviews below:)


End file.
